In cinema and many home theater systems, sound for front left and front right audio channels is produced by corresponding speakers located respectively to the left and the right sides of a screen or display. Although they may be located outside the screen's boundaries, these front left and right speakers may produce left and right channels with reasonable angular accuracy.
However, a major hurdle for rear-energized or flat video displays is the lack of space for a front center channel speaker coincident with the center of the video display. To accommodate this lack of space, front center speakers have been placed above and/or below the video display. However, since a speaker placed above or below the display is also not coincident with the center of the display, the center channel sound may appear too high or too low.